


Foot Fetish

by Swankyo0



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus would never have imagined that <i>anyone</i>, not even the infuriatingly incompetent Boy-who-Lived, could get potion between their <i>toes</i> in his class. But that's just what Harry had done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> The first two lines are thanks to b_e_skrewt on LJ.

Severus would never have imagined that _anyone_, not even the infuriatingly incompetent Boy-who-Lived, could get potion between their _toes_ in his class. But that's just what Harry had done.

Severus had dismissed the rest of the students before grabbing the appropriate salve and making his way towards Harry. Gently cradling Harry's swollen foot in one hand as he spread the slave over the abused flesh, Severus opened his mouth to berate Potter for his stupidity. Before he could, Harry wiggled his surprisingly cute toes and Severus snapped his mouth shut. He had _not_ just thought that Harry had _cute toes_.

~*~

Harry watched amusedly as Severus stared transfixed at Harry's foot. He gave his toes another experimental wiggle and nearly gasped at the expression that flickered across Severus' face. Two pale spots of pink burst across Severus' cheekbones, his eyebrows rising just a bit, and his dark eyes almost burning with contained heat. Harry knew that look well. Severus gently wrapped his hand around Harry's toes and swallowed, hard.

"Uh, Sev?" Harry asked, drawing the man's attention to his face. Harry smirked down at him knowingly and wiggled his toes again under Severus' fingers. Severus actually _gasped_. "Is my foot alright?"

~*~

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Harry moved his toes under his hand again and Severus completely lost his train of thought. He looked back down at the foot he was cradling. The salve had alleviated the swelling, and Severus could see the tips of four perfect, pink toes peeking out from under his hand. He had the inexplicable urge to lean down and _lick_ them, and wasn't that just disturbing, he thought in shock. The toes moved again, finally breaking Severus' reverie and he pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

"It's fine," he growled.

~*~

Severus was _blushing_, his pale skin flushed to a sickly looking pink.

"Don't you have some where else to be, Potter?" Severus snapped.

"Points?" Harry asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention at eight o'clock. Now go."

Harry had to try very hard not to laugh as he quickly made his way to the door.

"And don't do anything to your feet before you get here," Severus snapped as Harry pulled open the door and burst into the hallway laughing. Who would have thought that Severus Snape had a foot fetish?


End file.
